


In Ruins

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	In Ruins

It's all gone. The world. I had the magic. I made the world. I Illyria god king of the primordium is gone. My Valhalla, my kingdom, where I would rule once the humans were gone. And now the horrible human waste have ruined it . I have no home. No kingdom. And I am confined by this body that has trapped me. I am watched by soulful vampires! What has this world come to? Why must I suffer from this world's issues? I am better than this. I have made people bow to my will. I can again, but I have to fix what is ruined first .


End file.
